Httyd-ish au, I guess
by PharaohZeth
Summary: If you have ever heard about dragons you know 2 things: 1-They breathe fire. 2-They're really hard to kill. Okay, maybe not THAT hard, but still.


If you have ever heard about dragons you know 2 things:

1-They breathe fire.

2-They're really hard to kill.

Okay, maybe not THAT hard, but still.

Maybe if you have heard of dragons you have probably heard that they're hard to find, well, that's a lie or at least it is in Domino's island in where dragons attack the town day and night, okay not always but not rarely.

Life in Domino was nothing close to easy, especially for a weakling like Yugi Muto, son of the chief and young genius, thought only Sugoroku (Yugi's grandfather) and Ryo (Yugi's best bud and also a weakling) were the only ones that cared about that.

Here are a few things you need to know about the boy:

1-It has been proven that Yugi was the weakest, tiniest most evasive, sneakiest Viking of all Domino.

2-He enjoyed long solo walks in the forest.

And.

3-Dragons like Yugi, and I don't mean it like they never attack him or something, no, I mean that almost where ever he goes a dragon arrives

Now that you know this let us continue.

It happened a day of summer, it was cold, why? Because in Domino exist only 2 kinds of weathers: cold and fucking cold; but that's unimportant, the important thing is that, as often happened, Yugi had a fight with his father and he escaped to the forest.

Away from the town, Yugi sat under a tree, hugged himself and cried, he stayed there for a while and he felt a strong breeze that came out of nowhere, he tensed up, he knew what that meant, he looked up and froze on his place.

A Gandora with black scales descended in front of him; a scream died in Yugi's throat and all he could do was stare with wide eyes at the dragon in front of him.

The mighty beast stood there, his red eyes staring at Yugi and the fear in Yugi's heart dissipated, Yugi was amazed by the beauty of the magical creature.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, then out of nowhere the dragon put his forehead against Yugi's squishing Yugi's nose against its black scales, for a moment Yugi stopped breathing, his heart thrummed loudly in his ears and he felt the Gandora's skull vibrate against him as it purred.

Yugi's eyes had dried out a moment ago; slowly he raised his hands and placed them at the sides of the Gandora's face.

The dragon's long tail rested around Yugi and Yugi felt peaceful until.

"Yugi!" he heard Ryo yell his name.

The dragon moved as fast as light and before Yugi could blink it was gone.

"Yugi!" Ryo tackled-hugged him with tears in his eyes but Yugi didn't react at all, he was in shock as his brain processed what had happened "I was so worried!" Yugi stared at his hands as if they were something he had never seen before "What happened? Please stop disappearing like that"

Yugi finally reacted.

"Ryo you won't believe what just happened!" the boy turned to his friend still trapped in the white haired arms.

Yugi told is fried about the Gandora, Ryo's mouth hung open.

"I want to think you hallucinated"

"I didn't" Yugi glared at his friend.

"Oh, I know that" Ryo grabbed Yugi face "You sure it was a dragon?" Yugi nodded "And a black Gandora?" Yugi nodded again "Amazing, just, amazing I would have loved to see that"

They sat in silence for some minutes until Ryo spoke again.

"So what happened?" Yugi was by now free of Ryo's arms, both sitting and looking at the distance.

"mm?"

"The chief was in a bad mood"

"He's always in a bad mood" none looked at the other.

"You know what I mean"

"You know what happened, is always the same"

"But something more happened, right?"

Instead of sadness Yugi felt hollowness.

"He threw my chess to the fire after he yelled at me"

"Oh Yugi" Ryo hugged the boy again "If you want I can make you a new one" Yugi sighed.

"It's not that Ryo, it's just" the tears Yugi didn't know still had rolled down his face "My mom made it for me, it was one of the last things I have of her" Yugi sobbed.

Yugi's mother had died by an illness a few years prior, it had affected everyone in town, especially Yugi and his father, and their relationship, when they had Yugi's mom there they're relationship was rocky but now that she was gone their relationship had gone from bad to worst.

"I'm sorry" said Ryo and soothed his friend.

After Yugi finally calmed down, they returned to town, it was almost night; they parted ways at Yugi's house.

Yugi sneaked into his bedroom, without changing clothes he threw himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling remembering his past encounters with dragons.

Like that one time stumbled over a tri-horned dragon, he screamed and ran back to town with the dragon right behind him.

Or that time Yugi fell on a Spyro nest, he screamed and ran back to town, again followed by the dragon.

Also that time he was kicking rocks and he accidentally hit a Cyleer; just as the other times he screamed and ran into town with the dragon behind him.

Yugi noticed the pattern; he should really stop doing that.

He thought about the Gandora, his heartbeat grew faster as he remembered the beast, he wanted to see it again, he knew it was a foolish idea, not because it was a dragon but because the probabilities of find it again where slim.

Against of what he thought, but you knew this already, he found the dragon, actually it was the dragon who found him, but it doesn't matter who found who because that doesn't change what happened.

Yugi had had a strong fight whit his father again, it seemed like the dragon could sense Yugi's feelings and again, it cuddled Yugi and purred.

This event repeated several times, whenever Yugi had problems or was feeling down he would go to the forest and the black dragon would find Yugi and console him.

Yugi named the dragon 'Yami' because it always appeared at 'dark' moments of his life; also he had had no more accidents with raging dragons so that was a plus.

Yugi wouldn't have noticed this last fact if his cousin, Anzu, hadn't mentioned it.

"Good job baby boy!" Anzu had greeted him by hitting him on the shoulder blade.

Yugi hated that nickname but Anzu just wouldn't stop calling him that.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi chuckled nervously.

"You haven't destroyed the village by bringing a dragon in a month" she laughed.

"Really? I didn't' notice at all"

"Really? Well anyway, keep your good work baby boy" she said before running away with an axe in hand.

Yugi had told Ryo about all his encounters with his (probably) dragon friend, but he still hadn't told his grandpa, firstly because his grandpa had went overseas to visit a friend and secondly because he wasn't brave enough.

Almost half a year had passed since Yugi and Yami met for the first time, Yami had starting to appear more often, more like whenever Yugi went alone into the forest, now Yugi could even call it.

Yugi whistled as loud as he could and Yami arrived in no time.

"Hello friend" Yugi caressed the beasts face "How are you?" in response the creature licked Yugi's face and the boy laughed "You know? I was thinking" Yami growled playfully "Hey" he pushed halfheartedly Yami's face away from him "Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking; you as a dragon have the ability to fly" Yami made a sound of acknowledgment "and you are big and strong enough to carry me" Yami made a noise as if saying 'So?'

"So I thought 'hey maybe I can ask my best dragon pal to give me a ride?' so what do you say?" as an answer the only thing Yami did was lay down on its side.

Yugi threw himself on Yami's belly.

"Oh come on" the dragon ignored him "Please, I want to fly too" the dragon didn't even turned to him "Pretty please"

Finally, Yami turned and stood up but kept his head down so Yugi could get on him.

"Yes! Thank you!" as soon as Yugi had settled himself on Yami's neck the dragon rose "Oh my gods" Yugi gasped when he looked down, and regretted it, they were so high! "Oh my gods" he repeated hugging Yami's neck for dear life.

Yami growled at the pressure.

"Sorry" then Yugi noticed it, the astonishing view "Wow" he said breathless.

He felt the wind against his body, he laughed and stretched out his arms; he lost his balance and almost fell.

"Careful little one!" someone yelled and a shadow covered Yugi and Yami "Don't you think it's a bad idea to ride a dragon without a saddle?"

Yugi looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock as he saw a handsome tanned boy with crimson eyes riding a Azure eyes silver dragon (a kind of dragon that was supposed to be extinct) upside down right above him, smiling at him.

The tanned boy laughed.

"I take from your expression that you had never seen an Azure eyes before, right?" Yugi could only shake his head "Well then, this is Puzzle, who's your friend there?"

Yami shook slightly his head to get Yugi out of the boy's spell.

"Oh, this is Yami" the black dragon shook his head again "a-and I'm Yugi"

"My name is Atem, nice to meet you" Atem changed from flying on top of him to flying at his side "You look around 11 and 14 so I suppose this is your first flight" Yugi gasped.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I'm 16" said Yugi angry, this didn't seem to bother Atem at all.

"Really? We are the same age!" he said happy.

"You don't say, you look around 60 or 80" Yugi tried to put as much poison as he could in those words, tho, it wasn't much since Yugi had no poison, I mean, he's too tiny to contain evil! "Good bye" he said.

Yami descended, leaving behind Atem and Puzzle.

Yugi huffed a bit angered by Atem's comment, Yami laughed.

"What?" Yami mocked his human friend "hey!" Yami laughed again "What's so funny?" the dragon looked up to the dragon rider flying away "You find his rude comment fun?" said Yugi trying to act insulted, the Gandora made eyes to his human friend "What are you trying to say?"

"I insist you get a saddle!" yelled Atem as he flew over them and disappeared in the distance.

Yami laughed.

"Oh stop it!"


End file.
